one_piece_new_era_of_the_marinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tokuda Aoki
“Life is precious, yet marines and pirates treat war as a game. I feel I have chosen the lesser of two evils……. or have I” Personality: Aoki is a brave, strong Admiral but she has a kind heart and prefers to settle problems without conflict. She sees marines as the lesser of three evils but that is slowly changing after becoming an admiral with Koga and Saikyo. Relationships: Koga Orana: Aoki gets an uneasy feeling whenever she is around Koga, maybe it’s his dark personality, maybe it’s his ruthless tactics, or maybe it’s because he never showers………ever. The World Government: Aoki believed that the marines stood for truth and justice but after reading some forgotten reports and learning of the Enies Lobby Buster Call and the destruction of Nico Robin’s home island has made her question her allegiance. How long will she last if past sins reemerge to cause destruction in this era. Accolades: -She trained many of the younger CP9 agents. -Descendant of Captain Smoker -Has single handedly knocked out entire fleets of pirates with her knockout gas powers Weapon: Seastone-Tipped Jitte: The Nanashaku Jitte is Aoki's primary weapon. It is a jitte whose tip is made of Seastone, which she uses to suppress Devil Fruit users' powers in order to debilitate and capture them. This weapon once belonged to "White Hunter" Smoker. Gas Form: Unlike Caesar Clown, Aoki turns green in her full gas form except when using her “Land of Death” Technique. Fighting Styles: Jitte Ranbu (十手乱舞, Jitte Ranbu?, literally meaning "Jitte Dance") (Legendary): Aoki swings the Jitte multiple times for horizontal strikes, hitting the enemy into the air, before using her gas powers to circle back around and deliver a final blow that knocks multiple foes far back. Shave (Mastered): One of the 7 techniques of the marines, which allow the user to become too fast for the eye to see. Koga has added his force ability into this technique to increase his speed to that of Strawhat Luffy after his two years of training. Finger Pistol (Highly Skilled): One of the 7 techniques of the marines, which allows the user to quickly strike an opponent with their fingers with the speed of bullets. Iron Body (Mastered): One of the 7 techniques of the marines, which allows the user to incase their body with invisible armor but it is not as strong as Armament Haki. Moon Walk (Mastered): One of the 7 techniques of the marines, which allows the user to kick the air hard enough to allow flight. |Rankyaku – Tempest Kick (Legendary)| The Rankyaku is a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. However, it has been shown that almost any length of appendage (such as a tail or neck) at high velocities are also capable of this move. Gastille (ガスティーユ Gasutīyu?) (Highly Skilled) : Aoki shoots a beam of lit gas from her mouth that explodes on impact. According to one of her subordinates, the explosion can reach temperatures hot enough to melt steel. Its appearance and effects are similar to Kizaru's and the Pacifista unit's laser beam but wider and a different form of explosion. Shinokuni (シノクニ Shinokuni?, literally meaning "Land of Death") (Highly Skilled) : Aoki only uses this technique when she is angry or has no other choice. She will grow to a large size become a cloud of purple gas that will kill practically anyone near her. Gas body style (Legendary) : A form of kicks and punches made by Aoki, by using her gas powers and armament Haki on her arms and legs makes her a powerful opponent. Black Tornado Fists (Legendary) : Aoki’s uses her gas and armament on her arms and hands which shapes the gas to look like black tornadoes which make for a powerful sucker punch Salt Pillar Power Kick: Aoki uses her gas and armament on her legs in the form of pillars. Unlike her Black Tornado Fists, her gas is still evident and poison her foes to a solid, white statue if they are kicked or touched by her legs, which is why the move is called Salt Pillar Power Kick Haki: |Busoshoku Haki – Armament Haki (Mastered)| It allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. Similar to Tekkai, this Haki allows the user to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause them harm. Naturally this "invisible armor" can also be used as a weapon to strike others with. It can be used to augment the user's own physical attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued into weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack enhanced by Busoshoku Haki hits immensely harder than it would normally without it. The Kuja's Haki-imbued arrows, for example, are capable of penetrating solid stone. This type of Haki also has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user whose body has been altered by their fruit in any way, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia or Paramecia users. However, unlike Seastone, it does not actually nullify a user's Devil Fruit powers, so it still allows them to defend themselves, and continue fighting normally. By the same effect, this Haki can also be used as a higher level of offensive power, more so than just bypassing a foe's Devil Fruit powers. A heavy concentration (or coating) of this Haki can be used to harden parts of one's body, turning the area black, thus making the user denser and more formidable, and giving their attacks greater power. As demonstrated with Vergo, and later Pica, it is possible for one to coat their entire body in Busoshoku Haki. Although Luffy, the first in the mainstream storyline to demonstrate this effect, named the technique as Busoshoku: Koka (武装色 硬化 Busō-shoku: Kōka?, literally meaning "Color of Armaments: Hardening"), Donquixote Doflamingo and Roronoa Zoro are the only people to use this name for the technique. Also, an interesting phenomenon occurs when two people using hardened Busoshoku Haki at approximately the same strength clashes: black lightning seems to spreads out from the point of impact. Busoshoku Haki works independently of the user's Devil Fruit if they have one, as shown when Luffy uses it to enhance his Gear Third attack underwater. This type of Haki may not be equipped on attacks that are not from one's body except for weapons, or anything generated from one's own body (like Kizaru's laser beams, Marco's flames or any other energy/non-solid attacks based on Devil Fruits). So, those who attack with parts of their body can combine their Haki and Devil Fruit powers. |Kenbunshoku Haki – Observation Haki (Proficient)| On Skypiea, is a form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. The most common usage of this Haki allows the user to sense the presence of others. Rayleigh states that to fully master this ability would allow the user to see others even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. When viewed this way, the user can't actually see the person with any physical characteristics, but rather recognizes the target(s) by an "aura" which forms as a light silhouette on a dark background. The user can also use this Haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack much easier to evade with enough skill. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits". It appears that the more killing intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict. Although, more skilled users can predict future moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. This type of Haki can also allow the user to empathise with the emotions and nature of others. For example, Otohime used this Haki to sense the sufferings and emotions in the heart of a Fishman thief as well as hear the screams coming from Fisher Tiger's heart. Another example is that Aisa was able to sense Wiper's aggressive nature with this Haki. It is possible that this form of Haki allows the user to sense the strength of others as well. This was alluded to when Rayleigh used this Haki to sense that there were 500 creatures on Rusukaina who were stronger than Luffy at that time. Dream: To finally has peace be brought across the sea. Bio: Aoki was born on the island of Loguetown and grew up, happy and carefree. When she turned eighteen, she joined the marines in honor of her ancestor, Captain Smoker. After a few years of service, Aoki was given the Gas Gas fruit as a reward for her allegiance. It took time for her to get use to her new powers but eventually she mastered them and found out she could use different types of gas. Aoki captured and defeated many pirates as the years drew by. She was promoted to Admiral when she turned 24 and took her seat by Mako and Koga. However through the years before becoming an admiral, Aoki had seen just how ruthless the marines can be and how merciless Koga could be with his orders. Now her sits as an admiral and over sees Marineford wondering if one day, pirates will knock on their door yet again. Category:Characters Category:Marines Category:AdmiralsCategory:Devil Fruit Users